Biological systems are complex. Complex means that the data is nonlinear and/or dynamic. Generally, determining a risk of an emergence of a disease state (i.e., emergent disease state; a phenotype of a disease state being expressed) is an unsolvable problem in polynomial time, exponential time, or finite time. Further, generally, predicting a pre-emergence of a disease state (i.e., pre-emergent disease state; prior to actual emergence of that disease state) is an unsolvable problem in polynomial time, exponential time, or finite time.